knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Cviljenje tretje
Tulerunt Dominum meum etc. Vidi Dominum etc. Suze srećne i čestite ke skrušena duša liva, ah, drago ti izhodite iz srdačca boležljiva. Pokli vi ste biser bili 5 draži bisera iztočnoga, koji samo Bogu omili, koji samo zani Boga. Vi ste vode ke stvorene u početak kada jeste, 10 rukom Božijom odijeljene vrh nebesa stavljene ste. Pače vi ste take moći oblijevanju u vašemu, da k pristolu smijete doći 15 k istom Bogu mogućemu. Vi ne samo ne dunete rajski oganj i žeravu, nu većma ga raždižete na nebesku ljubav pravu.20 Vi ste, bistri viri od suza, ljubko Boga pridobili i proštenje u Jezusa Mandalijeni isprosili. Došle nebo zemlju poji 25 svojijem rosam i daždima, zemlja nebo sad napoji suza daždim obilnima. Zato 'e dikla nebu mila s istijem suzam (ah čudesa!)30 plam od pakla ugasila i plam srdžbe od nebesa. Oni čas se mlađa odijeli, nu ranjeno srce ostavi Bogu ki ga slatko ustrijeli 35 svemogućom svom ljubavi. Živijem ognjem drago gori, sva je u plam satvorena, i iznutra i izdvori užežena Mandalijena. 40 Samo svoga Boga ljubi sa svom dušom dikla sveta, a sva ina mrzi i grubi od ovoga svega svijeta. U dne i noći ona viku 45 ne misli o inom i ne radi neg o rajskom vjereniku sred duše joj ki se usadi. Svakčas želi da ga vidi, slišat ga je svud joj drago,50 u svijeh putijeh sveđ ga slidi ne štedeći sve svo'e blago. Sve raskoše, sve razblude i svu lipos svoju mnogu shara ona neka bude 55 svetilište svomu Bogu. Sveđ je tužna i boleća kad nije z dragom svom ljubavi, i ko ugasla jedna svijeća аli suh panj u dubravi. 60 Često uzme tugovati u stravljene ove pjesni: »Čijeme tebi da zaplati moja duša, ma ljuvezni? Kô da igda odgovorim 65 na milosti tve velike, da se oganj sva satvorim i da suzim po sve vike? Što u meni dobro ugleda, slatka željo ma ljublena,70 nego srce mrazno od leda i od stanca od kamena? Al ko sunce od istoči hotje led moj rastopiti, ter proz plačne moje oči75 u suze ga obratiti? Al ponovit hotio si nad mnom čudo starijeh lita kada vode izveo si iz kamena stanovita?80 Ali u meni sva čudesa hotje skupit, Bože od nebi, ko kad stvori vrh ničesa svijet i što svijet zdrži u sebi? Tako ukazat hotje sada 85 razglašene vrh grešnice, vrhu crva, vrhu smrada moć velike tve desnice? U što si se tužna uzdala? Jeda u cvijet od mladosti,90 kad si s Višnjijem vojevala, al bjeguće u ljeposti? Sve to bježi i prolijeta i ostane u nescjeni prije neg rosa pade s cvijeta,95 prije neg pade cvijet s zeleni. Za zrcalo i zabavu vele bi ti bilo bolje da si uzela mrtvu glavu, da znaš kako smrt nas kolje. 100 Da si se u zemlju ogledala, spovidjela ona bi ti što 'e umrla sva zahvala, što bi, što si, što ćeš biti. Ogled ti je pravi bilo 105 za uzkrsnut dušu od zloba tvoga braca mrtvo tilo, usmrđeno usred groba. Nu moć, Bože, bila 'e veća dušu meni uskrsnuti 110 neg Laзara što smrdeća ti uskrsnu u svoj puti. On u grobu četr dana sto je u smradu i tamnosti, mrtva u paklu ukopana 115 ja bih s prve me mladosti. Pleme, ljepos, mlados, znanje u zlo moje teško stratih, misli, snagu i imanje u grijeh stvorih i obratih.120 Nu ti iz pakla (ah jaoh meni, spomena me čini mriti) Spasitelju moj ljubjeni, htje me mrtvu izvaditi. Ti, ti okom milosnime, 125 Isukrste moj primili, od zlijeh duha slobodi me ki me bijehu posvojili.« U ove pjesni svoje vaje sve dni glasi za krivine, 130 a sniženo ne pristaje dvoorit tebi, Gospodine. S tobom trudi, s tobom muči i bremena čas ne gubi da tvoj sveti zakon uči,135 er goruće sasma ljubi. Razmišljanja nad sva dobra, ti nju hvaleć ču se rijeti, dio najbolji ona obra, koji neće njoj se oteti. 140 Nu ko začu dikla mila da je Juda zli zamićen, da te tjera mnoštva sila i u vrtu da si uhićen; da si izbjen vas bićima, 145 da 'e puk na te vas nabunjen, krunjen tmini da si oštrima, da si na smrt križa osuđen, bez razbora i bez svijesti sva se prostrije zemlji nica 150 neizmerne od bolesti zatravljena ljubovnica. Nu, jaoh, opet kad te vidi dikla tužna, bolježljiva, gdi križ nosiš, gdi te slidi155 mrtva majka već neg živa, zatječe se zamamljena, nu razabrat ne ima moći al će sinka utruđena, ali majku prije pomoći. 160 Pod tegotom križa pada tužni sinak s teška truda, a mre majka s tuge i jada videć gdi mre ne razbluda. Jednom rukom izčeznuta 165 majku diže plačnu u svemu, drugom Sina ogreznuta svega u krvi, i križ njemu. Au jo' trudnoj nije snage da pomoći može obima 170 i da uzdrži svoje drage, tijem padaju, i ona š njiima. Tako i vita jela pade kad ju plahi vihar skrši, ter zajedno š njom opade 175 loza i brštan kijeh uzdrži. Tužna pjesni, stoprv spravi tužbe, cvile i jauke, ter spomenu, jaoh, pojavi Jezusove smrti i muke.180 Gledaj, plačna Mandalijena, na Kalvariji gdi podižu razapeta i pribjena tvoga draga, jaoh, na križu. Blagi Jezus tvoj ono je, 185 (ko bi reko, ah jaoh meni!) drag vjerenik duše tvoje, naučitelj tvoj ljubljeni. Gledaj, gledaj pomno njega na što sada, ter prosudi, 190 mnoga ljubav dovede ga i tvoj i moj grijeh prinudi. Gledaj noge obljubljene, noge bijele i snježane, suzam prane, kosam trene 195 i od tebe celivane. Gdje ne imaju ljepos prvu, svaka ljutu ima ranu, pribjene su čavlim k drvu s ove strane na onu stranu. 200 Gledaj glavu priblaženu dragom masti ku ti maza, svu, jaoh, krvim oblivenu. Gdi jo' 'e jasnos od obraza? Gledaj ko se muči i mori,205 vene, gine i uzdiše, kako s ćaćkom svojim govori i ko tužan, jaoh, izdiše. Umro ti je, jaoh, umro je tvoj pridragi na tve oči, 210 tamnom noći pomrklo je tve sunačce od istoči. Smrt je vrla priklopila dragu rajsku tvu ljepotu i nemiлo umorila 215 po kom sva su u životu. Zatim s križa prisvetoga dižu mrtvo božije tilo, tim primaju draga svoga svi na ruke blago i milo. 220 Majka tužna zagrlja ga, nu spovidjet tko da bude ko procvili ljubka i blaga vrhu mrtve sve razblude? Ivan prsi celiva mu 225 na kojijeh prije počiva, Mandalijena umiva mu noge ko ih prije umiva. Danu s toga što je bole kad u smrtnom plaču i vaju 230 vidjenje im srca kolje, suze rane odkrivaju. Sred majčina tužna skuta odkriva se put prostrta, sve da 'e jedna rana Juta,235 tako 'e ranam sva odrta. Hoće opeta da izusti jadnu pjesan u svom cvilu, ma riječ mre joj usred usti videć mrtva Sinka u krilu. 240 Nu stravljena Mandalijena, trgajući zlatne vlase da bi pukla tvrda stijena, kliče u ove jadne glase: »Majko tužna, Majko blaga, 245 ovo 'e Jezus tvoj ljubljeni, pogledaj ga svega naga - poznaš li ga? Ah, jaoh meni! U njegovoj poznaj krvi priblaženo mlijeko tvoje 250 ka mu obilno odsvud vrvi za krivine težke moje. Veselo ga ti porodi i u skut primi lijepa i zdrava, sad ga u skutu držiš odi, 255 ah jaoh, mrtva i krvava. Kraji mu se pokloniše onda kad se porodio, sad se rugan s križa diže gdi je s lupežim propet bio. 260 Tad anđeli od nebesa pojuć Bogu slavu daše, sad strašiva sva čudesa sva stvorenja ukazaše. Sunce stamni, a mrkline 265 skriše zemlju ka se strese, puče templo do dna i stine, mrtvi uzkrsnut vidješe se. Nu 'e tvoj dragi, vjeruj meni, u razbludi koga zvaše,270 moj mio bijeli i rumeni obilježe za najdraže. O goruća ma ljubavi, o nebeski vjereniče koji život moj zatravi, 275 duše moje ljubovniče, nije li ti dosta bilo što mi grijeh se htje prostiti, neg još prope sveto tilo, neg još za me htje umriti? 280 Umro mi si, jaoh, umro si, moj jedini razgovoru, lijepi cvijete, svenuo si ki u rajskom niče dvoru.« Pak se k svetom križu obrati 285 drago grlit ki poteče i još draže celivati, komu cvileć ovo reče: »Za Marijom mož' se rijeti, druga majka obljubljena 290 Jezusova, križu sveti, koga drža zagrljena. Zasve dragom da blagosti ona tebe sad prihodi er ti odrije bez milosti 295 tijelo koje ona rodi. U krilu ga 'e sveđ vrućila, ti ga sledi sred sjevera; mlijekom ga ona jes dojila, ti mu poda sad čemera. 300 U kolijepci njega zavi pelenami mekahnima, ti ga pribi bez ljubavi tvrdijem čavlim i oštrima. Nu za sve to ti si veći 305 jer ga ona umrloga rodi na svijet, ti moreći neumrla daćeš Boga.« Dilje bi se prodiljilo ne žalosno naricanje, 310 аli odniješe božije tilo na pokonje pokopanje. Nu s Marijani pospješi se mrakom hodeć veomi izrana kupeć pomas i mirise 315 za namazat ukopana. »Ah, gdje si se uputila? Znaš na grobu ke su straže?« — »Od Jubavi gdi je sila, nijedne zgode tuj ne straše.« 320 Među sobom tim veljahu: »Ko će odvalit sada nami ploću s groba?« jere znahu da 'e veoma velik kami. Svaljena ga nu nađoše, 325 svaka u grob ter poteče, u kom mlaca iznađoše, izčeznutim ki im reče: »Ne bojte se! Znam da ištete vi Jezusa raspetoga, 330 grobnice mu evo svete, on uzkrsnu s mjesta istoga.« Dikla slavna potekla je brza iz luka kako strijela, Petru i Ivanu ter rekla je 335 što je čula i vidjela. Ki najbrže dotekli su i u grobu priblaženu bijela platna iznašli su i s glave mu još koprenu.340 Najposlije se svi dijeliše, samo staše Mandalijena grozno plačuć ter uzdiše nad grobome ucviljena. Poniknući čim pogleda 345 jeda 'e u grobu što viditi, dva anđela eto ugleda sva u bijelu tuj siditi. Rekoše joj što tu cvili, odgovori tužna odviše: 350 »Boga moga jesu odnili, ne znam gdi ga postaviše. Nu ako meni dio najboji ki obrah neće vik se uzeti, ko po svetoj tvojoj volji 355 ti isti, Bože, htje mi rijeti. I ako si ti, Jezuse, taj najbolji meni dio, i iz groba tko mi te uze, tko te i mrtva još mi odnio?« 360 Ko to reče, ой obrati nazad plačna i žalosna ter Jezusa vidje stati, nu Jezusa tad ne pozna. Ki joj reče: »Stvar koja je 365 za ku plačeš?« Koga isteći ona cijeneć vrtar da je veli grozno procvileći: »Gospodine blagi i mio, ako ga odnije, htjej mi rijeti370 gdi mi ga si postavio, a ja ću ga plačna odnijeti.« »Ti da odneseš ki sva stvori? Znaš li božiju ti tegotu?« Ne zna tužna što govori, 375 smamljena je u životu. Tada Jezus svu nje žeju za izpunit, »Marija!« - reče, a ona njemu: »Učitelju!« i grlit mu noge teče. 380 On joj veli: »Ne tegni me, još ne uzidoh k ocu momu, ti pođ' z glasom čestitime k mojim bracim, rec' svakomu Ja ushodim privišnjemu,385 k momu i k vašem ocu gori, k momu Bogu i vašemu ki sva vlada, ki sva stvori.« Sveta dikla, Bogu mila, k učenicim otišla je 390 i sva im je navijestila, i ko Boga vidjela je. Ke je čudo, Mandalijena, da ti prva Boga vidi kad najvruće užežena 395 najveće ga ljubi i slidi. Učenici utekli su i Jezusa ostavili svetom križu ti si blizu gdi bi propet tvoj primili. 400 Ni mrtva ga ne ostavi, nu bez straha blago i milo noćno stupaj sveti upravi za pomazat božije tilo. Svak se z groba slavna odijeli 405 ne nahodeć svoga draga, samo mlados tvoja cvijeli nad grobome i čeka ga. Tijem velika prije grešnica tako ljubeć bi ljubljena, 410 navjesnicim navjesnica da bi od Boga određena. Ti pogledaj s neba doli vrh tužnoga bitja moga, i ko za te, za me umoli 415 tvoga draga ljubljenoga. Ti, ti daj mi suze tvoje da ja ugasim plam nečisti, da utopeć grijehe moje stečem sveti tvoj plam isti. 420 Da moj stupaj, koji zađe, ko tvoj s tvojijem se i upravi, da i ja nađem, ko ti nađe, Boga, i vidim gori u slavi. Svrha od svega. Kategorija:Poezija